When Your Gone
by JennLawrence Luvv
Summary: When Percy mysteriously leaves Annabeth out of no where, Annabeth starts to worry immensely. She is summoned back to camp but she doesn't know how to handle the surprises that await her... Song: "When Your Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**When I decided to write another fanfic, I decided to base it off of a song, and that song is "When Your Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I've been listening to it for hours. =P My first PJ fanfic…I hope you guys like it! I hope to be able to update regularly in this story because a lot of it is prewritten, so yeah! :D Please read and review, it'll help and motivate me lots! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I wish!**

I chose never again to fight with Percy. The days feel like years when I'm not with him. When he's gone, the pieces of my heart are broken and lost. Everything I do reminds me of him, so it's virtually impossible to forget about him. The thing protruding from my stomach is the other thing that is impossible to forget, and is a direct lead to triggering my mind on thoughts of Percy. I don't understand why he left. The monsters are a thing of the past. I start to wonder if it is this thing inside of me. If that was the case, I hated this stupid baby. It was more of a monster then anything Percy and I ever fought in the past. It ruined everything.

Does he see how much I need him right now? To get through this? Does he realize that I can't do this on my own? I need to hear the words that get me through the day. He makes it okay. I cry everyday, hoping and praying that he will come back to me, and if he doesn't come back to me, then just keep him safe forever. I sit on my windowsill, my knees up to my chest as I stare hopefully out my window as I do every night. I watch the stars move across the sky for hours, hoping they'll guide me to Percy, or they will guide him back to me.

We were made for each other, out here together forever. Obviously, the gods aren't on my side now. I silently beg my mother for assistance, for guidance. All I get in response is the faint call of an owl, and hundreds of crickets making their music. I never thought this would happen to Percy and I. What have we done wrong? It's been 3 years since we've left Camp Half-Blood, since we've left our childhood life at camp. We haven't fought any monsters, killed any beasts, gone on any quests in those 3 years since leaving our safe haven camp in trade for the weight of the world on our shoulders.

I was crying so hard now I could barely breathe. If Percy were here, he would know how to calm me down. Frankly, I don't even know how to calm myself down. He is my savior in this type of conflict. His angry face is still fresh in my blank mind. I don't have any money now, since Percy had a job, and I stayed home. I walk over to his clothes that lay heaped on the floor and pick up his shirt, filling my nose with the scent of his comforting smell, a smell that would calm me in any situation.

I sulked down the mahogany staircase, Percy's shirt still firmly clenched in my hand. Flopping down on the sofa, I curl up into a ball and hug his shirt close to my chest. As soon as I start to drift off, there is a firm knock on the door. I sleepily walk to the bolted front door, unlatch the hook stupidly, because I don't know who is behind the door. I don't and can't feel safe anymore without Percy. I slowly open the heavy door, and peek out to see a tall, muscular man with silver crutches. He was staring curiously at me, like he knew me. Even in my sleepy state, I did not know this man. I looked him up and down, and felt a spark of recognition. "Hi. I'm looking for…Annabeth Ch-" He cuts himself off and continues to speak. "Annabeth Chase." I stare hard at him. He has curly brown hair, dressed in a bright orange t-shirt that had some kind of logo on it, and baggy blue jeans.

"I'm her." I said stupidly, fumbling with the lock on the door, getting ready to shut the door and quickly bolt it up again. "I, I have a, er, request that you come back to Camp Half-Blood." I stood there in utter shock. Of course, I was always _invited_ back to Camp anytime I wanted, but requested? Is this guy serious? I narrowed my eyes at him, taking in every inch of him. My jaw slowly opens and I start to stutter. "Gro…Grover?" I ask suspicious, yet with enough firmness to make him answer me. He looks up at me from the ground and smiles at me with his goat-toothed grin. "Yes!" I step up and hug him hard. He is the only thing I have left of Percy right now. "You don't know how much I've missed you," I say, starting to cry. He strokes my hair to calm me down, just as Percy would.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's go inside. It's cold out." Wow, has Grover grown up. Usually he would be the one shivering and asking to go inside to warm up. I follow him inside the deathly lonely house and he sits me down on the sofa, plopping down beside me in Percy's favorite chair. He notices that I am quiet, which he remembers me as talkative as ever, and asks. "Annabeth? Is there something wrong?" He asks me quietly. I look down at the bump on my stomach, then back at him with teary eyes. "Yes," I say, barely audible. He sits up, elbows set on his knees. "Tell me," he says his eyes full of sincere concern. I sigh deeply, and then lean farther back into the couch, hoping it will engulf me and never let me out. "Percy," I gulp, and is all I have to say to make him realize that Percy's gone and I can't find him. "Oh Annabeth," he says, not dropping his intent gaze.

Only I know I'm pregnant, and possibly Percy. I need to decide now if I'm to tell Grover. After all, he is basically family to Percy and I, and I think Percy would want him to know. I think. I sigh again. "And," I continue, looking down at my stomach. Grover catches my gaze and looks where I am. A silent tear falls down my cheek and lands on my shirt. "Oh, Annabeth." He gets up and bends down in front of my face and wipes the tears away from my face, again, something Percy would've done. I start to cry more violently, which makes my stomach hurt. "Annabeth, don't cry. It'll be okay." He pulls me up into a hug. We stand there silently for a while, my tears soaking his shirt.

When I finally settle down, he starts to speak again. "Well, in your current…condition, I don't know how we'll get you back to Camp." He looks over at me again and I see him gulp as I ask, "Why is it that I have to go back?" He looks down at the floor like it just became the most interesting thing in the world. "Because Percy said so." I jumped up and screamed, "What!" He stood up next to me and pulled me back down. "Shhh, don't put so much stress on yourself. It's not good for you or…yeah." He explained. "What did he say to you? To Chiron?" I asked frantically. I wanted to ask if Percy told them to tell me that he missed me, or that he loved me, or that he was sorry. "Well…" Grover started. "Grover! Tell me, now!" I screamed, tears streaming down my already blotchy face.

He sighed and continued. "When he left, he called me at camp. I picked up the phone and was surprised and excited to finally hear from him, but he wouldn't show any emotion to me. I could just picture his face looking as hard as stone. He told me that he had left you at her house sleeping, and that he was coming to Camp Half-Blood-" I cut him off by jumping off the couch and talking fast. "He's at Camp? He's at Camp? Okay, so I'll go pack-" Grover stood up. "No, Annabeth. He said he was coming to camp, but apparently never made it."

**How'd you like it? Please review! **


	2. 2 Months

**The second chapter! Enjoy!**

I eye him suspiciously then ask, "You think I can fight to get Percy back while I'm pregnant?" I say in a threatening voice. "Idiots." I mumble under my breath. "Of course not, Annabeth. We don't want to endanger your baby." He says, obviously sorry he said anything because I whipped around and tried not to scream through clenched teeth, my hands balled into fists. "I do not care about this stupid monster!" I yell, pointing to it. "I could care less what you do to it, but all I know is that I can't fight not being able to see my toes!" Grover looked absolutely horrified by my reaction, and how I felt by this baby. "Annabeth-" He begins, but I won't let him finish. "Don't 'Annabeth' me, Grover. You can't make me give into this, this thing!" I immediately start to feel as if I'm deteriorating, my energy draining as if I had been running for hours. I collapse on the couch and everything goes black.

The next thing I know is that there is a bright light shining in my face. Where am I? I sit up slowly, now fully aware of the pounding headache and sore throat. I groan, realizing that I can't see my toes. I start to remember what had happened back at home. Percy left. Grover came and told me that he needed me to come to camp…Camp! That's where I am! I look around, hoping to see Grover, or even Percy. I try to stand up, but my headache disapproves, making me crumble into a ball on my bed.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, wake up!" Percy says, shaking my shoulder. Percy? Percy! I bolt straight up and almost smack into Thalia. "Percy?" I say hopefully. "No, Annabeth. It's Thalia." My eyes darted around suspiciously. Like Percy was just going to come back. I wish.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asks frantically. "No? Yes? I don't know," I say, rubbing my head. I look down at my huge stomach, which I remember as being much smaller, particularly smaller because then I could see my toes. Now, I can barely see anything beyond my toes. "Jeez, Annabeth! What have you gotten into?" At first I didn't know what she was talking about, and then realized she was talking about my stomach. "Oh," I say blankly, still focused on my stomach. She laughed her hearty, lovely laugh which I missed so much. Thalia looked _so _much older. Since I was 20 now, Thalia had to be at least 5 years older then me. Suddenly, a little girl suited in camp armor came running up to Thalia. "Mommy, mommy! Brendan took my shield!" She yelled. "Shhh, Kora. There are sick people in here who need their sleep. Be respectful." I stared at Thalia like her skin had turned green. Are these children _hers?_ I could _never_ imagine Thalia soft enough to be a mother, let alone of two of them. Thalia started to say something to me, but I turned my stare to her supposed daughter. "Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth!" She yelled. So much for rest. "What?" I say blankly. She sighs and sits on the bed, patting her lap for the girl to come sit. "Is she…?" I stared at Thalia, in complete and utter shock.

"Yes, Annabeth. So is the little boy Kora was talking about." She looks across the room and smiles. "Speak of the devil. Or Hades." She laughs a breezy laugh and scoops the squealing little boy in her arms. Once again, I've gone into shock. "They're…them…yours?" I stutter. "Gosh, Annabeth! You're slow!" She exclaims. "They're mine. Me and Josh's." I faintly remember Thalia's boyfriend's face. I meant her husband. Thinking about husbands make me depressed. Percy and I are, or were, engaged; set to be married in September. Once again, the baby ruins everything.

"Thalia? How long have I been out?" She looks at me like I'm crazy, and then considers my question. "Hmm…close to two months or so." So that's why my stomach is so huge! "Two frickin' months!" I exclaim. Thank Zeus, the kids left, or Thalia would punch me. "Yeah." She points to my stomach. "I'm guessing twins, Annabeth. That, or you just have a huge baby on your hands." I get up, and stomp out the door.

A lot has changed here in camp since I left. At lot of the campers are younger, yet fight like they've been doing it all their life. I walked out to the meadow where I had first seen Percy. I stopped in the middle of the track, right where Percy stood when I saw him point at me. I looked at the spot where I was sword fighting the opponents, and almost was sliced in half by one of them. At the moment, a little blond-haired girl was fending off a bunch of older looking men with Roman hats on. I smiled at the thought of having the pleasure of all slicing them in half.

I walked into the forest, the place where so, so many memories were held. The time when Percy was stung by the scorpion is still fresh in my mind like it was yesterday. There is the stream, and I remember the time the summoned hellhound came bounding at Percy out of nowhere. All of these memories I have are about Percy. I wish sometimes, that I could think of something other then Percy. Everything at camp has his name written all over it.

It had been 4 hours since I'd ventured into the forest, and it was getting dark. I was surprised to see that no one came looking for me in here, though I was glad of it. I need time alone, not that I don't get enough of it already without Percy. I stand and brush myself off, only placing my hand on my stomach for a moment, when I felt a small kick on the side of my abdomen. I started to get worried, and then raced out of the forest as fast as I could go.

I raced into the infirmary and sat down on my bed. A doctor in a white lab coat introduced himself as Dr. Spencer Reid, and said he needed to do an ultrasound. I reluctantly agreed, so I lay down on the bed.

As I watch the glowing figures move across the small T.V. screen, thoughts of Percy once again float into my mind. The doctor talks, I occasionally shrug my shoulders or shake my head. Turns out, I have twins. Just my luck. Dr. Reid says I'm about 6 months pregnant, and is the explanation of why I can't see my toes. The twins are big, bigger then a normal sized pair of twins, so that is why I can't see my toes even if I tried. I sighed, and continued to listen to the doctor speak.

**A little short, I know. I'm sorry, I just have massive writers block lately. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I either still have major writers block or I am just to lazy to write longer chapters. Gahhhh**

When I wake again, many people are standing and sitting around my bed with worried faces. I look into the faces of Thalia, Chiron, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Clarisse, Leo, Piper and Jason. They all looked down at me with concerned faces, particularly Chiron and Jason's face. "Well, look at that. She's alive," Clarisse says, putting her hands to her mouth to mock Grover's reaction to my condition, and then leaves. "What's her problem?" I ask weakly, and realize that I'm restrained to the table. I pull at the restraints and start to get angry. "What's going on? Why am I strapped to this table?" I yell, practically waking everyone in the infirmary up. "Annabeth, your strapped to the table because…you kind of lashed out at a couple of the doctors as they were taking a blood test, and kind of make a few of them bleed with a pen…" Said Jason. I look up at each of their faces and stop on Piper. I look curiously at her, and she steps forward. "How you feeling, Annabeth?" She says sweetly, probably trying to coax me out of my bad mood. I notice that she has a protruding stomach, and my eyes grow wide. "Piper, you're…" She laughs, and then looks at Jason. "Yeah, about that." She smiles and stands next to Jason, who is blushing.

I should have known Thalia was going to make a cutesy comment. "Aww, so you ARE pregnant, Piper! I should've known! You and Jason are going to be great parents." Thalia smiles warmly. I suddenly want to punch her square in the face, but instead I settle for tears. I burst out in sobs and everyone's attention is now on me. Man, I wish I could cry silently.

Thalia's words reminded of a childhood memory of Percy and me-a dream of mine that one day we were going to be parents together. I remember being 13, and I remember the day when we just sat out on the pier together, sharing a smoothie. We sat for hours and just talked. That night, I dreamt that Percy and I were going to grow up together, leave camp together, move in with each other, get married, and have kids. That dream became a reality for me, just the fact that Percy decided to fricking leave me here alone pregnant, wasn't included in the dream.

I was still sobbing uncontrollably, my whole body shaking from the tears as they stream violently down my face. Chiron yelled for a doctor, and Piper and Jason were ushered out of the infirmary because they were the ones who triggered my melt down. As soon as they left, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and yelled out in pain.

Suddenly, I was surrounded in a world of white lab coats and chemical smelling sterile gloves. I could still feel the sharp electric-feeling jolts going through my stomach. "Ow," I said stupidly, emotionless. The doctors continued to crowd around me and managed to poke me with a needle, I guess numbing the pain. They wheeled me into a tiled room and after that, everything turned black as night.

I wake up to Thalia and Jason shaking me. Apparently I've been out for a few hours, since they delivered the babies. I passed out from the blood or something, so they had to do an emergency c-section, which really sucks because now I'll have a scar there for the rest of my life-something that I have enough of already. When I awoke, Thalia and Jason were smiling like maniacs, making me more freaked out as ever. I quickly shifted away from them, because their creepy faces were, in fact, creeping me out.

"How you feeling, Annabeth?" Jason asked sincerely. "Icky. Where's the shower in this place?" They both laughed and looked away. Then they turned back to me and asked "Aren't you wondering where your babies are?" I shook my head. "I don't want to see them. Ever, Thalia. Get that in your head." They stared at me in complete and utter shock and confusion. "What? Ever heard of enough stress and confusion for one day?" I said, looking toward the cribs across the room of the infirmary.

"Annabeth, are you sure you don't want to see them? They're…breathtakingly beautiful children," Thalia explains. "Oh, is that so? What makes them so beautiful? " I ask, disgust obviously showing plainly on my face. Thalia gives me a disapproving look, and Jason still has a horrified look painted on his face. "Well, for starters, they are you and Percy's children." I smile at the comment, and then become completely sad and depressed. Percy wasn't here for the birth of his children. Our children, something he always was excited to talk about back at home, when he was still here. Where has that life gone? Thalia continues while looking at Jason. "And, the little girl looks exactly like you. I mean, exactly. She could be your long lost…" I could tell by the smile that disappeared from her face that she was going to say 'daughter' and was thinking of Percy.

Jason continues because he can see that Thalia is becoming teary-eyed. I'm sure she misses Percy, too. "Though the girl has a hint of Percy's eyes. The baby boy looks exactly like Percy, to be frank." I look up at him thankfully, and then turn my head away from them. I don't feel for these babies. I'm pretty sure that they came along just to destroy my life. I quickly turn to Jason and Thalia to snap a rude and rash remark. What I find makes my heart leap to my throat. Thalia was crying.

First of all, Thalia doesn't cry. I mean she _doesn't, ever._ Seeing her cry makes me cry, and Jason now has two girls to comfort. When he comes over to me, I push him away and point at Thalia. He waddles over to Thalia and just stands there and hugs her. In the process, Grover and Piper come in with huge smiles on their faces, just to find Thalia and I sobbing, and Jason giving Grover and Piper worried looks. He mouths something I can't understand, and then I continue to sob uncontrollably. Grover is the first to recover, and comes bounding over to me. He comforts me just as Percy would, hugging me and rocking me back and forth. Piper is no where in sight, though in a way, I'm glad she's gone. I don't want to see her belly.

A few minutes later, Piper and a nurse come slowly into my room, each carrying a small heap. At first I thought it was food, because I noticed that my stomach was growling uncontrollably. But I was terribly wrong. See, Piper didn't know I didn't want to see my babies. So, my reaction wasn't…typical good girl Annabeth behavior.

I was still sobbing as I peeked through my hands and saw Jason start to argue with Piper. "Get them out of here, Piper! Annabeth doesn't want to see them!" He whispered/shouted. "Why? They're beautiful! And they're not even Aphrodite's descendants!" Piper said selfishly. I looked up at Piper with pleading eyes, as if to say 'please, take them away. I don't _ever_ want to see them.' She looked at me curiously, and then signals the nurse to leave with the babies. Thalia is still crying, but more softly now. Piper asks Jason to bring Thalia and Grover outside while she wanted to talk to me.

I didn't want to deal with talking to Piper. But I guess I have no choice. I smirk, then cringe as Piper starts to speak. Her voice is like melted chocolate. Thick and creamy, drawing me to her voice. I realize she is charm-speaking me into seeing the babies, and how I will love them the minute I see them. I shake my head to signal refusal, but Piper doesn't give up. I finally agree to see one baby, whatever one. Piper signals a nurse to bring in one of the babies, and she stays sitting next to me, shooting compliments about how beautiful they are, even though they aren't related to Aphrodite. I roll my eyes occasionally just to tell her how much I don't care.

A few moments later, a nurse comes in slowly, bouncing a baby up and down, cooing softly. The baby is obviously awake and alert, because it is waving its arms around, its hand landing on the nurse's shoulder. She notices that Piper and I are staring oddly at her, and she says, "Well, sorry! We don't ever really have babies at the hospital!" Piper and I chuckled. "Well, bring the baby over!" Piper exclaimed. The nurse toddled over to Piper and I, and gingerly set the baby down in Piper's arms, then left without word. Piper looked at the baby with loving eyes. "You ready, Annabeth?" I nodded regretfully, and held out my arms.

Piper carefully handed me the baby. I held him at a comfortable distance, which earned me a disgusted look from Piper. "Don't shun him, Annabeth!" Piper cried. I carefully unwrapped the blanket that was piled up around his head and took a good look at him. I gasped and looked into his perfect sea-green eyes.

**How'd you like it? I didn't want to birth scene to be icky or descriptive…so ya. REVIEW:D**


End file.
